jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Amanda Reed
Background 1976 - 2004 Amanda was born in Queens of New York City. Nothing extraordinary happened in her life. She went to school, got passing grades & was part of a few clubs through high school. Things didn't really change for her until her mother died when she was eighteen, shortly after her high school graduation. The circumstances of her death were unknown at the time (and still are). After her mother's death, her father became increasingly abusive towards her. To make matters worse, he also picked up a bad drug habit & became an alcoholic to cope with her mother being gone. Amanda picked up more random jobs to keep her away from the house but they mostly all ended by 6pm so after that, she was stuck with her father. As a last resort, Amanda became a prostitute to keep money in her pocket & keep herself away from her father. She was on the streets for over seven years when she was kidnapped by The Cabal. Unknown to her at the time, Cabal was a Daemonite organization. She became a test subject, forced to go under various experiments for the next two years. She was constantly injected, probed & cut open in the name of their research. Her final experiment would be the Cabal combining an ancient symbiote to Amanda to test the reaction it would have on her body & physiology. The symbiote would take the form of a bio-metallic suit that granted her various powers. The powers were mostly vampiric in nature. Now with more power than her captors, Amanda kills multiple members as a revenge for her suffering of the last two years. Leaving the compound, she decided her name was no longer Amanda & took on the name Taboo. 2004 - 2007 She then goes on the run, doing her best to avoid not only the Cabal but Daemonites in general. In addition, she struggled controlling her bloodlust when around large amounts of people. She eventually lands in the Midwest, buys a cabin under an alias & does her best to live in seclusion. For almost a year, she succeeded before the Daemonites found her again & brought her to one of their compounds in the Arctic. They placed her in a chamber specifically made for super-powered beings & she remains incapacitated for most of her time there. 2007 - Present Amanda was eventually freed after some intel about the Daemonite compound came out. The compound was infiltrated by both Team 7 & the WildCATs. After she was back to her health, Amanda had nowhere else to go so she decided to join Team 7 as one of the early members for the reincarnated team. With her natural gift of adapting to all environments, she became crucial member of the team. She also began dating team member Marc Slayton as well. The relationship & her time with the team would come to an end in 2011 after the arrival of Marc's secret daughter. She said it was just one thing she couldn't adapt to. Since then, Taboo has gone solo & does her best to take down Daemonite cells when she cans. She still crosses paths with her former teammates. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Vampiric Symbiote: Her powers are the result of a vampiric symbiote being bonded to her. The symbiote can manifest itself as a bio-metallic suit. When the suit manifests, it drains Amanda of small amounts of her blood to power itself, giving her a pale-white complexion. It also gives her green eyeballs with no visible pupils. ** Claws ** Electro-Blast ** Flight ** Hypnosis ** Enhanced Durability ** Enhanced Strength Weaknesses * Power Instability: Because the symbiote is powered by blood, the suit normally drains her & leaves her with porcelain-white skin. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * In the presence of people bleeding, the symbiote can take over & try to kill them by draining their blood. * She's been arrested for prostitution before. Notes Category:Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes Category:Team 7